


Waiting For Hurricane

by LaurantMu



Category: Day And Night(TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: 大小关周都是alpha，生子有，有CP情节的是大关周和小关周。炮友转正，带球跑有。应该是HE吧_(:з」∠)_大家注意避雷哟！





	1. Chapter 1

　　“哟，师父，你最近胡子蓄得挺长了啊！”

　　小汪惯常没什么正形儿，送个文件也要调侃自己师父两句。周巡摆摆手，让他赶紧滚蛋，坐在一边的关宏峰却开口问道：“你以前确实没留过这么长。”

　　周巡顿了一下：“胡子长点更帅，我说老关你倒是观察的挺仔细哈。”

　　关宏峰没搭腔，拿过小汪刚送来的文件翻阅，周巡没事儿人似的把一旁泡好的泡面端起大口吸溜。吃完泡面又从抽屉里掏出一大盒维生素，就着凉透的茶水闷了一大把小药片。

　　周巡已经这么干两个多月了，说是最近骨质疏松，着急上火脸上嘴里全是燎泡，吃点维生素补补钙去去火。关宏峰开始说了他两句，周巡就嚷嚷你自己不保养还不让别人吃点保健品。当然，当天晚上关宏峰就在床上重新教育一番周巡什么叫作领导的权威。

　　完事儿后周巡捂着屁股去浴室洗澡，顺手偷渡了烟盒，洗完澡还坐马桶上美滋滋地抽起事后烟。关宏峰眉头一皱进浴室打开抽风机，责备了周巡两句：跟你说多少次了，别在我浴室抽烟。

　　手里还捏着烟屁股的周巡笑嘻嘻地凑上去，空着的手在关宏峰已经蜷缩起的阴茎上摸了一把：别啊老关，刚操完就翻脸不认人啊。

　　沾满精液和肠液的手触感黏腻恶心，周巡忍不住有点反胃，他赶紧掐了烟头扔进马桶，洗干净手见关宏峰在淋浴下搓洗便打了个招呼出去了。

　　等关宏峰洗漱完，周巡早已离开，甚至还把两人刚用完的脏床单换下铺好了新的。关宏峰不着边际的想，如果周巡是omega说不定会是个好伴侣呢。

　　从关宏峰家出来的周巡，刚上车点火就感到腹部一阵绞痛，冷汗瞬间从浑身的毛孔里钻出来，渗透了贴身衣物，周巡深呼吸两口气，他迅速打开副驾驶抽屉恨不能马上生吞一瓶止疼药，又想起医生说止疼片少吃，影响别的药物疗程。

　　周巡啪地一声拍上抽屉，弓起背趴在方向盘上深呼吸。

　　妈的，真疼啊。周巡想。

　　老关，真的好疼啊。

　　两个月前，周巡好不容易下定决心去了老赵推荐的这家私人医院。这里有津港地区最好的整形外科医生，周巡刚走进来就受到了护士小姐温柔体贴的招待。百八年不生一次病的周巡除了每年局里体检或者外勤受伤，极少以病人身份出入医院。同以往墨镜皮衣的装束大相径庭，衬衫风衣休闲裤，擦得发亮的皮鞋还有被发胶抹得妥帖的额发，同隔壁办公大楼走出来的白领精英倒是颇为相似。

　　护士小姐拿在周巡在候诊区填写好的问卷，低声道：“周先生烦请稍等片刻，杜医生马上就来。”

　　周巡点点头，掏出手机捣鼓起来。私人诊所的私密性非常好，患者之间都有单独的候诊室，周巡独自等待倒也自在，毕竟，他这辈子都没想到自己有一天会以患者的身份踏进这儿。

　　杜医生是个快五十岁的男子，带着无框眼镜，眼神温和，嘴角两侧深刻的法令纹又平添威严。

　　制定诊疗方案的过程流畅自然愉快，杜医生把检查单给周巡的时候，还是忍不住问道：“周先生，你真的想好了么？”

　　想好了么？想好什么呢，是想好作为一个alpha强行让体内枯萎的生殖腔发育呢，还是想好要为另一个alpha生下孩子呢？周巡笑了笑，冲杜医生点头道：“要是没想好，我今天也不会出现在这儿了。”

　　体检的结果是，周巡，是一个身体健康发育健全的，甚至身体素质远超平均水准的优秀alpha。

　　同时这也意味着，周巡的药物治疗会非常痛苦，这个诊疗并不是为了让他变性真正成为一个beta甚至omega，而是让他在某一段时间内获得生育的能力。

　　激素失调带来的问题很多，脱发，勃起障碍，部分关节浮肿，脏器疼痛，骨质疏松，体重大幅变化。周巡甚至没问过自己值不值得，他自降一级回来给关宏峰当枪以后再也没有想过这种愚蠢的问题。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次继续讲讲大关周，发了个hurt/comfort的车。

　　墓园的空气比市中心清新许多，没有英雄电影里面喜欢渲染的那样，在出殡日落下滂沱大雨，把死亡宣扬的更凝重，惨烈。

 

　　周巡开车去接的关宏峰，彼时关队脸上深至毁容的刀伤还没好全乎。他半张脸都捂在巴掌大小的白纱布下，配合关宏峰一贯不苟言笑的表情平生出一种荒诞的滑稽感。然而车上谁都没有笑的心情，就连嘴上歇不住的周巡都没说话。

 

　　反而是关宏峰率先打破车内诡异的寂静：“枪有下落了么？”

 

　　“没，现场里里外外翻了个遍，连个影子都他妈没见着。”

 

　　周巡没敢斜眼瞧关宏峰的表情，反而不自在的撇头看向左侧的行驶道。左前方的缺德司机突然变道还不打灯，放到以前早被周巡把车牌报给交警队的哥们了，今天他却没心情追究。

 

　　下高速很快就到了墓园，他俩可以说是最后到的，就连顾局都比他们早。周巡下车前把警帽递给关宏峰，还顺手掸了掸灰：“难得穿次正装，讲究点。”

 

　　伍玲玲不是第一个离开他们的战友，当然也不会是最后一个。警队的每一个人从未对这种离去习惯，麻木，妥协。关宏峰站在最前排，听见后排隐约传来啜泣声，他的嘴角轻微抽动起来，面部肌肉难以抑制的颤抖。周巡站在他的旁边沉默的红了眼眶，而关宏峰无疑是所有人中最痛苦的那个人，谁都忘不了他们的关队，对着尸检和弹道报告把自己关在办公室熬了几宿。那枚造成致命伤的子弹弹道分析白纸黑字铺在他面前，反复鞭挞他，寥寥几句分析化成一把把利刃划开脸上的伤口往脑子里钻。

 

　　一名年轻的警察随着队友的枪鸣永恒离开了他们。

 

　　晚上小汪他们这些年轻人去喝了个烂醉，而周巡把关宏峰送回家还死皮赖脸的跟上了楼。周巡当然知道关宏峰有事儿，他们铜墙铁壁，警校神话的关队长归根结底是个凡人，超脱不了生死爱憎。

 

　　关宏峰的家里仍然收拾的干净整洁，只是垃圾桶里堆积的外卖盒快要溢出来。周巡脱下制服外套扔在沙发上，挽起衬衫袖子。“今晚咱哥俩喝一个？我下厨，”他顺手打开关宏峰家藏酒的橱柜说：“哟，去年我送的茅台还在呢。”

 

　　关宏峰不置可否，坐在客厅沙发上揉着突突疼的太阳穴，最近的每个晚上他都在失眠，只有当天空露出鱼肚白他才堪堪睡去。此时面对周巡的多管闲事他想拒绝，内心深处却抱着一种撞大运的侥幸心理：也许有另一个人在的夜晚不会那么难过。

 

　　晚饭不过几道家常小菜，作为一个独身alpha来说已经是不错的手艺了。周巡穿着关宏峰家老旧的围裙，制服衬衣上依然不可避免的溅上了油点。两个人闲散的聊着新案子的细节，有意避开了白天发生的一切，像是想要把伍玲玲这个人从人生中抹除，以此粉饰无可回避的悲痛。

 

　　“我就说小汪还差了点火候，嘿，你知道么，他每周还有空去街拐角那家发廊做造型。”周巡拿起酒瓶榨干了它的最后一点余量。

 

　　“别说小汪，你自己还不是经常对着一切镜面撩头发臭美。”关宏峰笑道。

 

　　这是关宏峰整个晚上第一次笑，关宏峰自己都想不到还能笑出来。

 

　　把脏盘子碗筷堆进洗水池，周巡麻利的把洗洁精挤在洗碗布上，就听见关宏峰说：“放着吧，明天再说。”

 

　　终于要赶人了，周巡抬眼了下手表，也是快十二点了，再待下去打扰人休息。他摘下围裙，伸手想去抓制服，却被人从后面揽住。

 

　　“喝了酒，今晚就别走了吧。”关宏峰压低的声音在周巡耳边炸开，像1吨的TNT把周巡的脑仁炸成碎渣随着夜风飘散在老虎的鱼缸里。

 

　　周巡整个脊背都泛起酥麻，被另一个alpha的气息笼罩，本应该是生理的排斥，周巡却有种得偿所愿的快感，满心叫嚣着臣服。这不就是他这么些年来内心最见不得人的小龌龊么，只是他从未想过自己会得到回应，即便只是一个互舔伤口的挽留，一个不知有没有后续的邀约，他也赴汤蹈火，放纵沉沦。

 

　　关宏峰的技术可以说烂到家了，床头柜里甚至没有正常alpha应该备着的安全套和润滑剂。毕竟活到三十好几还母胎solo的alpha也算罕见，周巡跨坐在关宏峰身上，嘴里被关宏峰尺寸客观的阴茎塞满，手上扔不停地慢慢扩张自己，一整盒凡士林都快见底了才勉强扩张出容纳关宏峰的空间。

 

　　他咬牙慢慢坐下，撕裂的激痛让他一个激灵，甚至连之前兴致勃勃的阴茎都有些软下来。关宏峰被夹得疼，他笨拙的抚慰起周巡的阴茎，希望周巡能放松些。周巡觉得自己像个生孩子的女人似的，调节呼吸，放松肌肉，让甬道扩张到不可思议的大小。

 

　　疼痛伴随着整场性爱，开始的撕裂伤一直隐隐作痛，关宏峰的技术更是烂的不行，别说前列腺了，连避开伤口深度都做不到，更糟的是喝了酒让射精时间延迟，以致这场对后穴的折磨持续了快半小时才结束。

 

　　当精液射进周巡体内的时候，他被关宏峰死死按在怀里压得喘不过气，屁股里却什么都感觉不到，只知道关宏峰的阴茎在他体内痉挛几下，但周巡却觉得自己被填的很满。

 

　　阴茎滑出体外周巡才感觉到微凉的液体顺着穴口流出，沿着股缝弄脏床单。只是他实在是没有一点力气去管这些了，他在关宏峰的怀里很快失去意识，陷入没有血也没有泪的黑甜梦境。

 

　　关宏峰也在周巡有规律的呼吸声中疲倦的合上了眼睛。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续大关周，然后有亚楠姐姐堕胎和小关分手提及，不能接受慎入哦！

　　任谁也想不到，这段不能说的小龌龊居然在两人的心照不宣下不仅没被浇灭，还愈演愈烈。偶尔周巡甚至会产生一种也许关宏峰是爱自己的错觉。当然每每激情冷却，从大腿根蜿蜒而下的冰凉液体会提醒他，不切实际的幻觉还是趁早打消的好。

　　他们会在激情的余韵里耳鬓厮磨，偶尔一同靠在关宏峰狭小的单人床上聊聊最近的案子，关宏峰心情好的时候甚至能唠唠家常。最出格的一次，周巡在关宏峰的办公桌下给他口。那是个大案子，本来晚上不加班的关宏峰都被迫跟着整个支队连轴转了5天没合眼，他们身心俱疲，却还残存了最后一丝力气去勃起，去偷欢。

　　是周巡主动的，他只是觉得，此时此刻他的队长非常需要一个能让他灵魂出窍的口活。

　　关宏峰本想拒绝，他低头看周巡麻利的钻到办公桌下跪在自己腿间，像只温顺驯服的大猫，随后他的身体和意识很快忠于本能放弃了抵抗。

　　他们从不去定义这段关系，他们比恋人更亲密，比夫妻更信赖对方，比合作伙伴还默契。起码周巡非常肯定，他会毫不犹豫的为关宏峰挡下子弹，也确信关宏峰会为他报仇雪恨。

　　直到，周巡突然听到了两句八卦。

　　“嘿，你知道嘛，法医科的主任高法医好像休了两天病假，听说是去堕胎了。”

　　“啊？好像是听说他跟他前男友闹翻了。”

      “诶诶，那边两个，干嘛呢？！上班时间不好好干活净扯闲话你们法医科很闲么？”法医科两个实习生被周巡骂的赶紧蹿回办公室不敢再冒头。

　　高亚楠去堕胎，他男友不是老关的弟弟么？

　　当天晚上关宏峰干得格外凶，操的的周巡腰上不得劲。总算折腾完，周巡没憋住自己的好奇心，洗完澡出来边用毛巾擦头边问：“为你弟生气呢？”

　　关宏峰沉着脸不说话，周巡摸了摸鼻子道：“嗨，没事儿，女朋友还能再找的嘛！”

　　“我妈临走之前一直都希望能抱上孙子，可惜我和宏宇都不争气，没能满足她老人家的心愿。”关宏峰坐在床头有些愣神。

　　他很少提及他去世的父母，他跟关宏宇因为赡养父母的医药费吵过不知道多少架。

　　那你跟我搞在一起不是更不可能有……

　　“孩子嘛，总会有的，回头再给你弟介绍两个姑娘呗。”周巡不痛不痒地说。

　　“孩子啊……”关宏峰看向周巡，周巡却觉得他透过自己看着更远的地方。

　　那天夜里，一颗种子在周巡的心里落了脚，生了根。

　　后来他们经手了一起omega手刃自己已经结合的alpha的凶杀案，案子不难破，原因更是烂俗——出轨。只是这个alpha的出轨对象还算清新脱俗，他背着自己的omega在和别的alpha约会，还预约了医生要去做变性抽数，想为他在外面的情人生孩子，结果预约通知被他的omega不小心撞破，这才得了个乱刀砍死的下场。

　　周巡第一次知道，原来alpha也是能生孩子的。

　　那颗种子突然发了芽，周巡鬼迷心窍一般想到，与其让不知道什么人给老关生个孩子，不如自己来。起码，自己有自信不成为关宏峰的软肋。

　　抱着这样根本经不起推敲的念头，他随口问了赵馨诚一句，赵馨诚没听进去，却让间接得知的韩彬品出了些味道，他以聊案子为契机把自己熟识的私人诊所告诉了老赵，老赵再转头知会了周巡。周巡不知道，当他出现在诊所的那一刻，世界上早有另一个人把他见不得人的小秘密收在眼底，得意洋洋地窥视他心底抑制不住的绮念，探究他心底那丛只为了某个人而盛开的花园。

　　药物治疗让他经常会突然感到绞痛，泌尿系统也出了问题。周巡近来时常被缺德的同僚们调侃纵欲过度肾虚体虚，但他仍然每天冲在一线寻常毛贼在他面前仍然小猫三两只，以致没人觉出他的异状。

　　因为胡子长得比以前更慢，周巡只好开始蓄须，却被关宏峰抱怨，这样接吻的时候不舒服，顾局也批评他有损警队形象，周巡才又把好容易留的半寸胡子剃干净。

　　由于激素水平和药物效果让周巡枯萎的生殖腔开始二次发育，这也带了些意想不到的好处。关宏峰明显感觉周巡最近后面越来越湿，他以为是周巡开始适应两人之间的性爱后分泌了更多的肠液，压根没想到是因为生殖腔的发育带来的自体润滑，这也让关宏峰更大胆了些。往常他总害怕自己扩张不足伤到周巡，现在周巡被自己捅两下就难耐地拧腰。

　　似乎一切都在往好的方向发展。

　　直到，关宏峰接到了那通匿名电话。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回忆杀加总算写到剧的开头啦！！然后有剧透预警！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！真的是！！！！！！！！剧透！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 以及一些说明：2013的2月13号确实是春节假期期间，9号除夕，10号年初一，13号初四。不过12,13号其实都是法定节假日【我都查了些什么资料。不过警察怎么春节值班我倒不是很清楚。。  
> 可能很多朋友都忘记了，这个故事的故事线是在2013年。

　　“周先生，你现在的情况基本稳定了，激素水平也达到要求，记得按时来复查，要不然后续保持的药效不到位容易伤身体。”杜医生忍不住又说了周巡两句，还叮嘱他平时注意休息保养，给他又开了些寻常的保健药，这才让周巡滚蛋。

 

　　周巡也知道自己不算个合格的患者，他自我催眠，毕竟干刑警这行有几个作息正常的，他揉了揉后脑勺，赔笑着退出去。

 

　　走到楼下仍是忍不住靠着车抽了两口，看看手表快来不及出席仪式才掐灭烟头，调转车头往警官学校开。

 

　　警官学校的毕业典礼通常在六月底最热的几天，周巡穿着外套却还是觉得手脚有些发凉。他是作为长丰支队队长的身份受邀来参加毕业典礼的，和在座的各位同僚打了声招呼，他就缩在座位上玩儿手机。优秀学生上台领奖的时候他瞥见一张有些熟悉的脸，哟呵，小姑娘还是侦查系的一等奖，优秀学生代表。

 

　　没等仪式结束，小汪的短信就一条接一条，手机催命似的震动让周巡不好意思的冲周围笑笑解释道，不好意思啊，队里有急事儿汇报，同僚们理解的假装没看见周巡缩着脖子讲电话。

 

　　“行行，我这儿马上完事儿就过来。”周巡匆匆说完挂了电话，剩下的时间里他就开始不耐烦的不停看手表，这市领导讲话怎么这么长，自己当年毕业那会儿就是这些陈词滥调，是不是每年他们的稿子都没变过啊。

 

　　熬到毕业典礼结束，人小姑娘警官学校的制服都还没脱呢，就被周巡三言两语骗上车。周舒桐没想到自己的直属领导今天居然会直接把她领走去出现场，她这绝对是所有同期中最快走上工作岗位的人没有之一了吧。周巡路上没怎么搭理周舒桐，只寥寥两句说发生命案了，所以着急慌忙要走，至于为什么捎上自己，周巡说：嗨，人手不足呗。

 

　　不久以后周舒桐才明白当时周巡为什么假装不知道自己已经被录到长丰支队刑侦科，还装模作样用人手不足这种站不住脚的理由把自己忽悠过去出外勤。此时在关老师的锻炼下可算长出几个心眼的周舒桐只能说，周队好算计。

 

　　到了现场，周巡刚下车环顾一周没发现要找的人，小汪就赶忙迎了上来。周巡刚把周舒桐交给小汪，自己就被技术队的人团团围住汇报工作，毕竟不是每天都能遇上新鲜的碎尸案不是。周巡心不在焉的听了两句，转头就看见旁边电线杆上明晃晃的通缉令，那张熟悉又陌生的脸晃得周巡一阵心烦。

 

　　“我去，小汪！怎么贴这儿来了？”周巡吼完，小汪忙不迭的小跑过来，有了新人小汪也忍不住摆起了前辈架子，指使小周让她撕传单。

 

　　一辆出租大喇喇的越过执勤警察朝警戒线驶来，小汪招呼周巡：周队，人来了。周巡深吸了口气，打起精神和小汪往外走，本来周巡以为自己够紧张的了，小汪却比自己还紧张，在石子路上狠狠摔了跟头，给他们亲爱的前队长行了个大礼，周巡还有些浑浑噩噩的脑子被这个小插曲陡然砸醒了。现在那人已经不是他托付生死的关队长，敬爱仰慕的关老师了。如今的关宏峰不过是个动机不纯，聪明绝顶，身份还不伦不类的刑侦顾问。

 

　　小汪殷勤的给关宏峰开车门，周巡堆起满脸假笑朝关宏峰迎过去，一句“老关”后半句还没说完，就被关宏峰冷地能掉下冰碴的脸给硬生生憋了回去，虚与委蛇想要勾肩搭背哥俩好的手更是无处安放，只好悻悻放下。

 

　　关宏峰上来没给周巡好脸色，周巡也不气馁，毕竟这么大个套是自己下的，苦果自然也要打碎牙混着血往肚里吞不是。周巡自己那些小心思在人民利益，公正正义面前什么都不是，这还是他的好老师教给他的，他当然要在他离开后认真贯彻落实。

 

　　面对自己曾经的队长老师，阴谋不如阳谋，攻心为上，周巡想的很清楚，论破案，自己略逊一筹，论心眼，自己也不见得能多多少，与其用些小伎俩上不了台面让人笑话，不如摆明了告诉关宏峰：我就是要看看你有没有什么瞒着我的。至于其他的什么情义，半年过去了，谁还能保证剩下多少呢。

 

　　回想起半年前关宏宇出事儿的晚上，那天的警还是周巡亲自出的，大过年的初三晚上轮到他值班，深更半夜本以为又是什么鸡毛蒜皮的小孩儿纵火，却不想，迎来了一场惨绝人寰的灭门惨案。大年初二两人才见过面，周巡边下面条边听关宏峰抱怨说关宏宇这臭小子大年夜才肯上门跟自己吃顿团圆饭，待不了几小时又走了。周巡记得那会儿，自己还笑呵呵的说：那不是便宜我了么。

 

　　213灭门惨案后，就是两人间无尽的争执，以及不可避免的关系破裂，关宏峰依然会接他的电话，可是除了工作，关宏峰不会跟他多说一句废话，年头那碗面条上蒸腾的热气仿佛是周巡的幻觉。不久后，关宏峰和顾局大吵一架正式离开警队，周巡当时对于关宏峰的选择可以说难以置信，他从未想过关宏峰会这样徇私枉顾，为了自己的弟弟抛弃信仰和原则。

 

　　他还记得他上门想见见关宏峰，他在门口砰砰地砸，邻居探出头被他骂回去：“看什么！警察执法！”

 

　　他在他家门口近乎歇斯底里：“老关！你他妈有种倒是出来啊！你那套仁义道德扔到爪哇国去了啊？！”

 

　　他还骂了许多，什么玩忽职守，背信弃义，能想到的词儿被他溜了个遍，骂到嗓子冒烟，骂到筋疲力竭。

 

　　他在他家楼道里抽了一宿的烟，脚边全是烟头，关宏峰却连门都没给他开。

 

　　后来他当上了支队长，刘长永对此不太高兴，他倒是不甚在意，任命书到的那天没啥大事儿，他揣着任命书到关宏峰家门口。

 

　　这次他终于没有砸门，而是礼貌的按了门铃，虽然关宏峰依然没有搭理他。

 

　　他自顾自地的在门口说：“老关，现在我是支队长了，老刘的脸都气绿了。”

 

　　他絮絮叨叨的说了些有得没得，就连高亚楠这几天脾气越来越坏都竹筒倒豆子似的出来了。

 

　　他抽完烟盒里的最后一支烟，对着门喷了口缭绕的雾气：“老关，回来给支队当顾问吧……213的案卷在我这儿。”

 

　　随后他转身离开再也没来过，也再没给关宏峰打过电话。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章！！！！小关终于出来了！！！这章是小关周，时间线是第一个案子的晚上=3=

　　

　　关宏宇曾经以为，2013年2月13日是自己人生中最糟糕的一天没有之一，直到他开始顶替他哥的身份作为兼职“关宏峰”活在夜里后，他才认识到，没有最糟糕只有更糟糕，人生太他妈刺激了。

　　大白天的，先和一个变态连环分尸杀手斗智斗勇，进行了一番殊死搏斗，最后为了救哥哥把对方杀了。自己作奸犯科这么多年，都是些小打小闹，蹭蹭法律标准的擦边球，比如卖卖色情小电影被他哥拘进局子里，对走私倒卖睁一只眼闭一只眼，跟在社会大哥后面吓唬吓唬人，帮兄弟打打群架，至于杀人贩毒那是想都没想过的。

　　近距离肉搏杀人，不管有没有受过专业训练，只要是个有血有肉的正常人，多少会有点心理阴影。更惨的是，因为他哥的同事们都在楼下调查取证他没地儿呆连个私密的个人空间都没有，别无选择只好跟天台上抽两口烟缓解下情绪。就这样他亲哥还要在背后怀疑他心理变态杀人没有负担，这都什么事儿啊。关宏宇就着晚上嗖嗖的小风皱紧眉头，真他妈操蛋。

　　随后他哥接了个电话。

　　关宏宇隔着老远猜，一定是周巡的电话，因为他哥接周巡电话的时候表情总有点说不上来的感觉，就怪怪的，至于怎么怪怪的你们不能为难一个高中文化的社会混子不是。

　　然后他哥叹了口气揉了揉脑袋后面按着的毛巾说：“周巡找我去队里一趟，说有点事儿要问。”

　　关宏宇奇道：“你都伤成这样了他还让你下班时间去队里做笔录？他是不是人啊，他真是你队友啊？”

　　“废什么话，让你去你就去，今天现场没什么特别值得注意的地方，你按照我们商量好的说就行。”关宏峰不耐烦的从站在有照明的楼道口催促关宏宇下楼准备。

　　就连后脑勺上的伤也照模照样的给本来没什么事儿的关宏宇造好假，关宏峰拍了拍关宏宇的肩膀轻声道：“去吧。”

　　关宏宇到了支队径直进了队长办公室。

　　“哟，老关来了啊，”周巡从文件柜旁边走过来招呼关宏宇：“麻烦你跑一趟，快坐。”还顺手反锁了办公室的门。

　　关宏宇挑眉，这周巡是唱的哪出，询问个案件细节至于还反锁门么，难道不是应该马上带人给他做个正是笔录才符合流程吗。虽然心中十万个为什么，关宏宇依然要面上不显，表现出他哥那副时时刻刻胸有成竹老神在在的样子。

　　“怎么，什么急事儿大晚上的催我来队里啊，我这儿伤口没好呢。家里还被砸的七零八落的，窗子碎了晚上还得进蚊子呐。”关宏宇慢悠悠地边说边晃脖子。

　　周巡赶忙凑到关宏宇的椅子边上，两手撑在椅背上说：“是是是，给您赔不是还不成么，这不出了点小问题，必须当面问才把你叫过来嘛。你家进蚊子睡不了人可以来我家嘛，大不了今晚我睡沙发。”

　　关宏宇哼笑一声，不屑道：“那我可担不起，你有事儿就说别磨磨叽叽的。”

　　很快关宏宇就后悔自己让周巡别磨蹭，人家不仅不磨唧，还动上手了。周巡先是十分克制的把手从椅背上慢慢移到关宏宇的肩膀上，即使隔着外套的布料，关宏宇还是立刻起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，我去，这周巡是想干什么啊！因为太过紧张他错过了推开周巡的最佳时机，当然也忽略了周巡刚刚摸上来时手臂的难以忽视的颤抖。

　　周巡弯下腰，手从肩膀越过向前伸去，指尖轻轻划过关宏宇鼓起的胸肌，随后双手迅速交叉收紧，关宏宇不禁屏住呼吸。

　　靠！这周巡玩儿的是哪一手，没听说过询问案件详情还要被性骚扰的啊？自己憋了一肚子台词也不知道说啥，关宏宇只好以不变应万变。

　　周巡把关宏宇半圈在自己怀中，他凑近关宏宇的后脑勺，闻到鼻尖传来的血腥味儿，想来下午的伤还没好好处理，虽然知道这种程度的伤口对于刑警来说算是家常便饭，但是在老关身上他依旧忍不住多两分心疼。

　　关宏宇和关宏峰的alpha信息素味道近似度极高，双胞胎的基因决定两人间的芳香物质不会相差太远，一般人的鼻子是不太能分辨的，甚至连低精度的仪器分析也不能保证完全区分。

　　关宏宇很少近距离进入过另一个alpha的信息素领域内，幸亏周巡虽然是个alpha，信息素的味道却不太有侵略性，也许和周巡本人一样，很少锋芒毕露，连信息素也不同普罗alpha一样张牙舞爪冲鼻难闻。可这依然让关宏宇如坐针毡浑身难受，而周巡却沉浸在熟悉温暖的味道里，像是回到了从前，那些永远回不去的昨日。

　　正当关宏宇不知所措之际，周巡咬上了他的耳朵，温热的气息让他瞬间起了反应。关宏宇心里苦啊，半年不近女色，除了他哥外别说面相姣好的女性omega,点个外卖还撞上变态杀人犯，平时在家撸个管还要看他哥脸色，现在沦落到被个alpha都能撩出火气。

　　周巡的鼻尖磨蹭着关宏宇耳朵后面靠近腺体的皮肤，像动物幼崽眷念母亲的乳房般倚靠在让他贪恋的气息中，他隔着椅背环抱住关宏宇，胸口被椅背硌地发疼。

　　“老关，我……”周巡在关宏宇耳边发出模糊不清的呓语。关宏宇把手从口袋里掏出来，轻轻握住周巡的手臂，他转头本来想让周巡起开，结果他刚转头就被周巡堵住了嘴。

　　艹。

　　等关宏宇从精虫上脑中恢复神智的时候，他的老二已经插在周巡的后穴里进进出出，周巡被他压在办公桌上双手反剪在身后，上衣被推到胸口，结实的小腹贴在冰凉的办公桌阵阵收缩，周巡被干的时候半闭着眼轻轻喘气，和omega被干的时候喜欢发出甜腻讨喜的呻吟不同，周巡被操的狠了喜欢咬着嘴不出声，少了点音效，却情趣不减。此时他侧着脑袋半张脸面向关宏宇，脸上因情欲，羞耻，还有些别的晦涩难懂的情绪组成的表情让关宏宇的征服欲得到了极大的满足，没想到一个alpha干起来这么带劲儿，虽然后面没什么润滑，但是紧地吓人，最重要的是心理上的满足感，光这就差点让关宏宇直接高潮射在周巡的屁股里。

　　“周队长你大晚上催我来，就是为了以公谋私么？”关宏宇有条不紊的抽插，还有工夫调侃周巡，现在掌握主动的是自己让他渐渐有了些自信。

　　周巡本想回嘴，却被干得说话都结巴，干脆闭上嘴哼哼不理身后人的调侃。关宏宇嘴上占着便宜，阴茎也没停下，在探索中顶到了什么东西。他以前知道alpha也是有生殖腔的，但是一般都发育不全，也许一辈子也不会被探索到，但是也有听说过有alpha情侣会通过进入生殖道获得快感，得，自己这也算是尝鲜了。

　　而周巡的生殖腔却是第一次被打开，关宏宇的阴茎刚抵上来，他就感觉到恐惧和虚弱，像个弱小的被捕食者一样，在对方的獠牙下无助地瑟瑟发抖。关宏宇不是个特别耐心的alpha，他也没想到周巡之前和他哥有一腿时却从没走过屁股里的第二条小路，他就这么冒冒失失的顶了进去，周巡疼地差点咬断自己的舌头，他不能出声，只好双手捂住自己的嘴像犯了过呼吸一样胀红了脸。

　　本质上关宏宇是个怜香惜玉的男人，他对身边的女孩儿们有着独特的幽默和温柔，可这份油滑的温情却从没给过男人。军旅生涯让他认为每一个alpha都应该耐操经踹，周巡身为刑警队长更不可能例外。于是他闯进柔软的甬道后几乎没有给周巡喘息的时间就抽动起来，得益于生殖腔难得的紧致，他快速抽插两分钟就忍不住射在了里面，而周巡早在被破开生殖腔之前就射在了办公桌背面。

　　关宏宇射了以后一点都没犹豫，快速从周巡的身体里退出来，妈的，没想到alpha干起来也能这么带劲，他想到。

　　他快速用桌子上的纸巾擦干阴茎上残留的液体，提好裤子整理好着装，有些嫌弃的看了一眼还趴在办公桌上喘气的周巡。关宏宇忍不住调侃道：“周队，您还有什么想说的么？没事儿我就先走了哈。”

　　“叫你来……是想问你，案卷你……看过了么？”周巡撑起上半身，用办公桌上的抽纸草草擦干屁股，艰难的把裤子套好，慢慢地做回办公椅里。

　　“你自己把案卷捂得那么严实，我哪儿有机会接近，要是我真的看过今天下午就不用舍命陪个变态杀人犯玩儿摔跤了。”关宏宇模仿关宏峰的语气冷笑道。

　　“是吗？那没事儿了，老关你也早点回去休息吧。”周巡又恢复了平时镇静自若的样子，只是此时他正拿餐巾纸擦拭办公桌木质背板上的精液显得不太有说服力。

　　谁也没有提刚刚发生的事，那自然当无事发生。关宏宇听到能走如蒙大赦，转身推门就溜。等出了周巡的办公室，一身冷汗才哗地浸湿了贴身的背心。

　　当然，关宏宇以为这就是极限了，他坐在出租里本以为可以回去找把他当表弟的亲哥算账的时候，却接到了前女友的电话，让他去酒吧一叙，还不能拒绝，这都叫什么事儿啊，关宏宇在出租车里头疼欲裂。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大关的绿帽子越发鲜艳了起来哈哈哈哈哈

　　小汪敲开周巡办公室门的时候，他师父大灯没开，就办公桌上开了盏台灯对着213的案卷抽烟，旁边烟灰缸都快溢出来了，还好他老人家还记得开窗，要不然早把自己熏死在房间里了。

　　不能怪周巡有时候看着小汪直摇头说：嗨呀，小徒弟不成器啊。小汪本来都要下班走人了，又被周巡叫回来，他第一反应居然是：坏了，师父是不是改主意要把那二百块钱赌资要回去了啊？

　　他师父一边吞云吐雾一边说：“案卷的第十页不见了……”

　　小汪还想着，怎么师父的嗓子这么哑了，看来这烟是真不能多抽啊，毁嗓子。被周巡瞪了一眼他才回过神来赶忙说：“第十页？！”

　　看他师父一脸凝重，小汪一琢磨：“有没有可能是，关队趁办案的时候，偷摸进来的？”

　　周巡摇摇头：“老关那脑子跟复印机一样过目不忘，他没必要搞这么低级的。”

　　小汪忍不住腹诽，您知道关队他老人家过目不忘还把人往队里塞啊？

　　除了关队，剩下一个最有嫌疑的就是高亚楠了，毕竟是犯罪嫌疑人的前女友，谁也说不清是不是还余情未了呢，周巡心想，起码自己跟某人分开半年还惦记把人可劲儿往队里带。

　　把小汪打发走以后，周巡从底层带锁的抽屉里取出一叠文件夹，从中抽出其中一张纸塞回案卷里，好像无事发生过。

　　只是，老关啊，你家以前可没有体重秤啊，怎么一个独居没有情感生活还疏于运动的男人会在意自己的体重？

　　另一边关宏宇可就没那么轻松了。直面自己的前女友，那是说一句话都小心翼翼。尤其是看见高亚楠担心的样子，关宏宇的愧疚都要淹过鼻子了，每说一句话恨不能就呛口气。自己对不起她，她却还记着当年的情分没有落井下石，还相信自己不会干出杀人的事儿，说不感动是假的，但是为了活命，欺骗在所难免。不过在深夜酒吧私会前女友之前，刚和追杀他的头号猎犬在刑侦支队队长的办公桌上来了一炮可以说是极其分心了，高亚楠见他不在状态，更不愿意透露什么只好失望离开了。

　　酒吧老板娘八卦兮兮的凑过来说，哎哟，女朋友生气了啊。关宏宇愣了愣，啊了一声，脑子里想的却是:艹，这炮要是和这么漂亮的女omega打得该多好啊。

　　俗话说，人倒霉的时候喝凉水都会塞牙缝，他臊眉耷眼的从酒吧走出来就被一个看起来气势汹汹的中年男人撞了一下，被人撞了不说还被对面揪着领子吼，自己不认识他，那八成是他哥的仇家了。关宏宇一脸愁苦的被人拽到小巷子里，心想：哥诶，要不是弟弟我，今天挨揍的可就是你喽。

　　许久不锻炼，关宏宇脖子上被对面抓了道口子，才把人揍倒脱身。关宏宇活动了下僵硬的脖子，慢慢悠悠溜达回了家，刚进门就瞧见他哥跟半拉死人似的，瘫痪在沙发上，家里被稍微收拾了一下，好在下午他哥等技术队的人一撤就赶紧打了电话叫人换了窗子，要不然现在连空调都不起作用，两人还得晚上一块儿喂蚊子，这要是被蚊子咬的包地方不一样还容易露破绽呢。

　　关宏宇今天一天憋了一肚子火，回了家可算能冲着他的倒霉哥哥说道说道了，结果脱口第一句就问：“欸我说哥啊，你这么多年不找女朋友，合着半天喜欢搞男A啊。”

　　瘫在沙发上的关宏峰头还有些晕，乍一听关宏宇抱怨心想哪儿跟哪儿啊？

　　转念一琢磨终于发现不对劲的关宏峰猛地从沙发上坐起来，又是一阵头晕，只好捂着脑袋问：“周巡都跟你说啥了？”

　　关宏宇一屁股坐到沙发上没好气道：“他是没说啥，拉着我打了一炮，然后问我……”|

　　关宏宇还没说完，就被他哥冷冷地声音打断：“你说你们打了一炮？”

　　“是啊，哥你早说你俩有一腿啊，他亲上来的时候可把我吓坏了！”关宏宇喝了口水清了清喉咙继续道：“后来他跟我拉拉扯扯的一个没刹住就做了，我头一次知道这alpha的生殖腔也能进啊！”

　　“他主动，你就上了？”关宏峰突然拔高嗓门：“你他妈是嫌命活得够长找死是吧？！刑侦队长你说上就上了，你就不怕这是个陷阱？！我从没跟你说过我跟周巡乱搞，你就敢在他的引诱下跟他来一炮啊？！”

　 关宏峰说到激动处一个没忍住又给了关宏宇一巴掌，这是近一周来关宏宇第二次被他哥打了。泥人还有三分土性，更别提脾气向来直来直去的关宏宇，关宏宇火气上来冲关宏峰吼回去：“我嫌命长？！你怎么不说你没早点告诉我你跟周巡搞在一起过？！好啊，关宏峰，我是说这周巡怎么那么执着来敲你家门儿呢，搞了半天是你老相好了啊！我可是你亲弟弟！你咋不说你弟我冒着生命危险被人当成按摩棒白嫖了呢！

　　“你少来，还有生殖腔是怎么回事儿？”关宏峰气得脑袋上青筋暴起，高血压都要犯了，只好揉着太阳穴坐回沙发里，跟关宏宇起争执只会让事情更糟糕。

　　真是可笑，自己放在心上的人，就这么和自己的弟弟睡了，自己还要保持心平气和，关宏峰自嘲的想到。

　　“啊？生殖腔？生殖腔就是生殖腔啊，我以前都不知道原来男性alpha的生殖腔也能被走人，真是长见识了。”关宏宇没好气的哼了声。

　　关宏峰忍着火气问：“你俩做的时候戴套了么？”

　　关宏宇摸摸脑袋，他哥问得可够仔细的，莫不是他哥有什么见不得人的小爱好？

　　“没有啊，周巡没给我递套，我毫无准备就更不可能有了。”

　　只见他哥向后靠在沙发背上，浑身无力像被抽去了骨头似的，过了半晌才听他无奈道：“我们俩以前也没用过，周巡没当场拘了你，应当是没露出破绽。”

　　毕竟是睡了自己哥哥的前男友，多少有些尴尬，不过保险起见，关宏宇还是问道：“哥，那他下次还想再？”

　　“你有手有脚不会拒绝啊？”

　　关宏峰白了他没良心的小弟一眼，心下却一阵酸涩。生殖腔，他和周巡做的时候从来没有开发过那里，这个便宜还让自己的亲弟弟占了去，他的嘴里泛起难言的苦味，但是事情已经发生了，又能怎么办呢？不过周巡连自己的身体都利用起来试探关宏宇，看来还是有哪里露了马脚。

　　“哦对了哥，他最后问我见过案卷没有，我说没有，他就让我走了。”关宏宇终于想起要说正事儿。

　　案卷？这个时候叫自己去问有没有见过案卷，那恐怕案卷出了问题，怀疑到自己头上来了。虽然关宏宇的举动虽然并没有引起更多怀疑，但是……

　　关宏峰内心深处像是被狠狠蛰了一下，疼意被心脏每一次有力的蹦跳扩散到身体各处，全身都被这种无名的痛楚腐蚀灼烧，身体像从内部开始溃烂，他忍不住像濒死的人在心底喃喃自语出那个不曾忘记的名字：周巡。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词大概就是，老周给老关来了个没什么快感的口活。

　　第二天一早起来，关宏峰就被通知直接去案发现场。一瞧离家还不远，他还在楼下吃了口早饭才晃悠到现场。周巡带着他那副大墨镜正撇嘴对小汪一脸“师父对你很失望”的表情。关宏峰知道，周巡这人臭美，他休息不好早上起来眼部浮肿比谁都严重，戴个墨镜掩耳盗铃等消得差不多才会摘下来。

　　小汪一脸茫然，不知道为什么还在确认尸源就要被嫌弃。周巡听到脚步声朝关宏峰看过来，关宏峰才不自在的转开视线假装观察起周边环境。

　　“岂止是认识啊……”周巡语气里的怀念好像事情已经过去了大半辈子。

　　关宏峰这才把视线投向死者，迟疑片刻，了然。接着周巡的话茬子两人打起了哑谜：“怎么是他啊，放出来了？”

　　警察只负责抓人又不管量刑，周巡转过身打电话，显然是不想长时间面对关宏峰。毕竟时隔半年和前炮友在办公室打了一炮，第二天早上就要碰面，多少会尴尬。但关宏峰依然是铜墙铁壁的关队长，他冷静地把齐卫东的情况向不明就里的周舒桐等人详述一遍，果然是脑子跟打印机一样，好几年前的案子现在复述起来仿佛昨天齐卫东还在梅市口一带称王称霸。

　　小汪摸摸后脑勺，师父那几年办过的旧案他大多看过，可他又不是关队，哪儿记得住那么多犯罪嫌疑人和犯人啊，甚至记得案犯的家庭状况，这根本就是强人所难！

　　不知是不是刻意，周巡用挑衅的口吻对关宏峰说：“老关，咱俩溜一圈儿去，重温一下当年搭档时的光辉岁月。”

　　看来昨晚气得不轻，关宏峰想，昨天关宏宇到底对周巡做了什么他又不是变态，喜欢关心别人跟自己前男友的床事细节，自然无从知晓，不过从周巡整宿没休息好，早上起来脾气就臭的很来判断，关宏宇估计是挑了周巡的逆鳞。

　　周巡积攒了一晚上的火气全撒在幺鸡身上了，幺鸡被周巡从二楼跟揪小鸡崽儿似的拽下楼，全没有地头老大的风采，他的小弟更是早就作鸟兽散去，见到周巡跟碰见阎王爷没两样。幺鸡这些年不能说没有长进，连周巡都觉得这小子油得滑不留手，几句话虽然套出了齐卫东的去向，却没有什么跟案件相关的关键信息。

　　幺鸡见周巡态度因为自己的说辞软化下来，还想套套近乎，趁周巡没有防备一把搂了上去，他不知道他的手碰到周巡颈侧的时候，他在关宏峰的眼里已经死了八百遍。

　　回到警队，关宏峰听了旁人关于刘长永已经在回程路上的闲言碎语，心中不禁涌上一阵焦急。由于关宏宇不谨慎的一炮，关宏峰心里默默盘算，想要看到案卷的难度系数恐怕攀升了一个量级，现在难上加难，如果不能尽快看见案卷恐生后患。因此在法医室，面对众人略含期待的目光，他选择沉默。不出所料，周巡着急了。

　　周巡归根结底是个好警察，不管他想耍什么手段，最终目的总不会离开早日破案，关宏峰自己也觉得吃准周巡的职业操守不免有些卑鄙，但是想起家里那个不安生的弟弟，和隐藏在水面下的巨大黑幕，这点卑鄙显得渺小到肉眼不可查。他跟老周在走廊上像菜市场的菜贩对着一颗小葱讨价还价，谁能想到他们也会走到这一天呢？他们之间曾经的亲密无比，并肩作战的荣光仿佛此时在法医解剖台上躺着的齐卫东一样，凉透了。

　　当然他没想到的是，自己手里曾经的狼崽子早就长成了头狼，周巡不仅摆了自己一道，还摆了刘长永一道，自己先前还愧疚于拿捏他在破案上的进取心当软肋，真是太小看周巡了。周巡不仅要防着自己，还要堤防牵制刘长永，如果他不是一门心思想破案，光说办公室政治这一手就够他在市局混得风生水起，何必憋屈在一线一个拿命搏的小小支队长的位置上。当他听关宏宇说起周舒桐是刘长永的女儿时，心里便了然，周巡谁都不信，那他很有可能给自己留了后手。

　　抱着这样的期待，关宏峰起了个大早兄弟俩剪完头发等关宏宇歇下他才出门。大清早的，支队已经忙活起来，走廊上没什么人，大家走在办公桌前忙活，关宏峰门都没敲就进了周巡的办公室。

　　此时通宵的周巡正在跑步机上完成每天的早课，美其名曰保持体能。周巡上身只穿了运动背心，此时的运动量只让他额头上冒出点汗，面对周巡肌肉线条优美的身体关宏峰不能否认，周巡对自己的性吸引力一直都存在。为了掩饰自己面对美好肉体产生冲动的尴尬，关宏峰挑了个话头，却像在调情：“一宿没睡还这么精神，看来领导，认定支队长是个干体力活的，所以才会提拔你啊……”

　　在周巡的耳朵里却变了味儿，他从跑步机上下来，一手撑在办公桌上俯身逼近在老板椅上坐得舒服的关宏峰，关宏峰的鼻尖甚至都能闻到他发间的汗水味儿。

　　“我擅长什么活儿，您不知道啊？”周巡盯着关宏峰的眼睛，突然笑了。

　　不好！关宏峰下意识想走，却被周巡抓着老板椅限制在两臂之间。周巡迅速蹲下身，解开他腰间皮带，掏出裤裆里早就半硬的阴茎毫不犹豫的含进嘴里，有节奏的吞吐。关宏峰抓着他半湿的头发想推开，却有留恋的不想松手，他微微喘着气分析昨天夜里得到的情报，周巡在他腿间也不回答，只有嘴和阴茎发出潮湿的啧啧声。

　　等关宏峰的阴茎彻底硬起来，周巡才得空说：“像动脑子这种事呢，有你这种天才就够了，像我这种人翻翻垃圾桶就够了，这叫术业有专攻。”

　　他刚喘口气又被关宏峰抓着脑袋按回腿间，火都蹿起来了还有把人放跑的道理，这也都是他周巡求仁得仁。

　　周巡一边伺候关宏峰一边听到他对他一连串的嘲讽，他说他“文武全才”，“讲究”，他都受着，不痛不痒。他是算计了关宏峰，这不来还债了么，他终归心里是在乎关宏峰的感受，什么都不愿意委屈了他。关宏峰叹口气靠在椅背上享受起来，周巡的口技一般，但是两人很久没做了，关宏峰没让周巡费太多功夫就射在周巡的嘴里了。精液的味道不好，周巡拿了张餐巾纸吐出来随手扔在了垃圾桶里。还处在高潮余韵里关宏峰就已经提好裤子了，人模狗样的陷在转椅里，好像刚嫖完妓准备甩两张钞票在对方脸上就走的无情嫖客。

　　面对周巡一连串显然早就编好的说辞，关宏峰冷冷地说：“我可不相信什么巧合不巧合。”

　　周巡的嘴角还有些残余的精液没有擦干净，他挑眉反问：那你和高亚楠私下里见面又是怎么回事儿？

　　关宏峰冷笑：我还没饥渴到惦记我弟的前女友。

　　两人不欢而散，关宏峰冷脸出了周巡的办公室，周巡低头看向自己面对冷嘲热讽依然热度不减半分的小兄弟，头疼地抓起毛巾去了地下室训练场，不找人比划两下他周巡不管是心里还是身上的火都灭不掉。

　　没等他跟人打两局，赵茜就拿着新线索找人来了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二案继续，发生到中段。本章主要大关周。

　　塔山那片儿城中村林立，幺鸡这群社会混子的落脚点就在一栋快要拆迁的三层小楼里，旧楼下堆满了杂物。幺鸡的手下见周巡带着一屁股大檐帽慌里慌张的就想把卷帘门放下来，周巡掀开领头的混子，径直往里冲。在关宏峰那儿受得气让周巡多少心里不痛快，面对这些小混混自然也没了往日的情面。

　　哼，和老关的情分都江湖不见，更别提只是一群每年都被自己逮进局子里两三回的混子了。周巡上来就把满脸谄媚的幺鸡一胳臂掼倒在满是油污的桌子上，幺鸡今天第二次老大面子尽失，他刚训完自己的手下没用连个人都追不到，现在轮到条子揍自己，真是风水轮流转。跟周巡打过不少交道的幺鸡知道，周巡很不好惹，和以前的队长关宏峰不同，周巡是个众所周知的暴力分子。道上都知道周巡能打，特别能打，警校毕业格斗第一自然不是吃素的。往常涉黑事件关宏峰也是习惯性交给周巡负责，这群地痞流氓见到周巡都怂得和孙子似的。

　　幺鸡嘴上不老实，周巡狠狠一脚揣在幺鸡的肋骨上，旁边小汪看着都觉得肉疼：师父是真生气了啊，这幺鸡人五人六的不知哪儿得罪他老人家了……

　　被揍倒的幺鸡倒是突然翻了脸，吊儿郎当的抽出根烟对周巡翻白眼，嘴上还不干不净的把家业父母挂上嘴边。

　　呵，现在不仅老关给我甩脸子，连个瘪三也敢威胁自己？周巡突然觉得自己很窝囊，他举着椅子不能往下砸，这是违反纪律，外一出个好歹自己不仅捞不出老关还得被队里关禁闭炒鱿鱼。他用幺鸡看不见的那一侧嘴角笑话自己，周巡啊周巡，连个混混都能在你面前狐假虎威，自己这是越混越回去了哈。

　　“铐上，全都带走！”周巡放下椅子不耐烦地吼道。

　　被铐上的幺鸡路过周巡冲他意味不明的冷笑。周巡满肚子的邪火又被挑起来，小汪在后面拦都拦不住，他一把揪住幺鸡的领子：“不怕告诉你小子，上个让我吃烟的傻逼现在只剩一捧灰了……还有一半儿，”周巡对幺鸡笑出一口白牙道：“现在都没找到。”

　　幺鸡这才想起自己究竟惹了哪路煞神。

　　回去提审幺鸡和他的一杆小弟，又把周巡审的一肚子火，满脑子被江湖道义的废料填满。关宏峰隔着单面玻璃看他审得一脸不耐烦，只好敲了敲了窗。

　　周巡从审讯室出来直揉太阳穴道：“这些混混现在也与时俱进，满嘴适应现代化，一套一套都不知道哪儿学来的……”

　　见周巡眼圈下加深的青黑还要听小汪他们一无所获的报告，关宏峰忍不住道：“你先休息吧，我试试……”

　　此时关宏峰也不知早上关宏宇背着自己跑出去查消息是好是坏了，虽然他很肯定今晚回去依然会把关宏宇骂得狗血喷头，但是现在他觉得偶尔有些额外情报也不是坏事。在恫吓下，幺鸡手下的小混混们可算老老实实把卖粉的事情招了，顺利供认出代替齐卫东去运送货物的正是拿了齐卫东纸袋里手机的王辉，以及王辉招妓的皮条客电话。半年不见这种小广告的关宏峰，乍看满卡片上印着诸如“漂亮小O”，“激情夜晚”之类的复古艺术字体依然忍不住眼皮直跳，这玩意儿的审美倒是丑的一如既往，多看一眼都觉得是精神污染。

　　关宏峰坐在会议桌上听周巡总结案情进展，方才关宏峰拦下审讯的活儿，周巡就缩在没有人的会议室里补觉，他整个人陷在椅子里像是要融进去，此时他复述的很慢，像是刚睡醒有些迷糊。

　　剩下的工作无非就是布控抓住王辉，关宏峰看向表情依然有些茫然的周巡。

　　“你也说过，翻垃圾的事儿都是你来干，”虽然周巡的眼神看起来像可怜兮兮等待主人喂食的狗崽子，但是关宏峰依然毫不留情：“那我先走了。”

　　周巡的眼神一直追着关宏峰出会议室还没收回来。赵茜看周巡魂不守舍的样子小心道：“周队，那我和小周先去了。”

　　“啊？啊……好，你们去吧。”周巡这才回神，然后想起什似的，赶忙从座位上弹起来一溜烟跑出会议室。

　　关宏峰带着算计和不耐烦打发周舒桐的时候内心一丝愧疚感都没有。玉不琢不成器，因为自己一两句话就真不当刑警了，那她周舒桐也不配做刑警，若是真退下来，自己不仅能拿到案卷还剃掉了周巡安插的眼线，可谓一举多得。只是这个小姑娘的人生会怎么样，他并不关心，冲在第一线没有把脑袋别在裤腰带上的觉悟只会害人害己。

　　当然，一出警局大门他祸祸小姑娘的现世报就来了，周巡在停车场靠在他那辆大吉普前等着自己。黑暗中亮起一点火光，然后迅速消失，他站在光明里，心却被牵引着往那一团漆黑扑去，他知道，周巡是在等自己，他的理智被想要走过去的情感拖拽，撕裂。

　　他看着周巡嘴一张一合，脑子里却全是嘈杂的嗡鸣，只隐约知道周巡在说些宽慰自己的屁话。

　　“……一块儿去吃饭吧。”周巡眼神里有期待，也有狡黠。

　　狼睡醒了，该捕猎了。

　　关宏峰转开视线想拒绝，他看向脚下明与暗的分界线，就像他和周巡的世界被无形分割成两个平行的宇宙，他踯躅在横跨于两人间的壁垒前，却没有勇气往前再走一步，更无力寻找两个宇宙的交错点。他假装出不甚在意的松快，哼笑道：“吃什么呀，回家做碗面得了。”

　　周巡盯着他，像狼逼近猎物一样，一步一步走到他面前，然后一把抓住他的手腕，笑了起来。这个笑关宏峰太熟悉了，周巡这小崽子去年送给自己那盏地球仪灯的时候就这模样，还说：同款嘿，四舍五入也算情侣款了。自己怎么说他的来着，关宏峰记不清了，他只记得周巡后来笑着亲上来，在自己怀里五大三粗的汉子抱起来竟软绵绵的。

　　不知道周巡注意到自己怕黑没有，关宏峰觉得自己表现还算镇定。在车上，周巡想关掉车灯，被制止后就开始满嘴跑火车说什么：开灯是想跟外边证明咱俩都是清白。也许真不能怪关宏宇当晚没把持住，毕竟周巡这个人一贯满嘴骚话，最会挑衅人，有时候你不搭理他他还得寸进尺，也就关宏峰心里跟明镜似的从不上他的当才把周巡的臭脾气治得服服帖帖的。

　　听从关宏峰的指挥，拐进一个小条小巷，要不是警官学校有专门的驾驶课程，周巡的牧马人是决计开不进来的。

　　“到地儿了，下车吧！”关宏峰拍了拍周巡的椅背迎着饭馆儿的灯光率先下了车。

　　得，跟关宏峰断断续续苟且了一年多自己都没发现这人居然喜欢吃这种苍蝇小馆，周巡面对区政府统一规划的丑陋招牌上面用炫彩方正宋体艺术字写着的“大唐宫”傻眼。

　　他把落到额前的刘海呼噜到脑后，懊恼着小跑跟了进去：“诶，老关你等等我啊！”

　


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大关周发车了啦啦啦啦，还是第二案。。我什么时候能写完第二案。。窒息了要

　　周巡以为关宏峰怎么着也要让自己狠出一次血，却想不到他居然把自己忽悠到一个破旧脏乱的小饭馆，关宏峰显然是这里的常客，胖乎乎上了年纪的老板娘擦了把满是油腻的餐桌，热情地对关宏峰说：“稀客啊，好久不来了啊！”

　　比起热情的老板娘，反倒是关宏峰显得有些拘谨。周巡绝少有机会见到关宏峰赧然的样子，在他的记忆中，关宏峰永远冷静，永远自信，甚至面对领导都不卑不亢，至于面对长辈害羞听起来简直不可思议。

　　老板娘在围裙上擦了把手，从冰柜里拿出两瓶营养快线：“难得来，就算我请了。怎么着，还是那几样？”

　　关宏峰点了点头，还小声嘱咐老板娘说他对面那碗里就别放虾了。

　　“你还记着我海鲜过敏吶？”这下倒轮到周巡不好意思了，他有些不自在的想掏烟点上，又想起关宏峰一直不喜欢他抽烟，只好把手从兜里抽出来，尴尬的搓手。

　　关宏峰哼笑一声：“想抽就抽吧，我还没那么绝情。”

　　周巡愣了愣有些摸不准关宏峰的意思，事情发展成如今这样，他竟然告诉自己，他不“绝情”？还是这两天大大小小的亲密接触让关宏峰觉得自己有了嘲弄他的资本？

　　“你怎么知道这儿的？够偏僻的啊……”周巡捋了下刘海，然而他倔强的头发没在耳后老实几分钟又滑回眼前。

　　“这儿的老板是我爸熟人，上学那会儿我和小宇老来吃。”关宏峰说得慢条斯理，顺手拧开营养快线一口气喝了一大半儿。

　　周巡沉默，关宏宇像是他们话题的禁区一样，方才由于关宏峰的好记性得来的那点喜悦瞬间沉进肚底。见关宏峰快喝完了，周巡想起自己以前倒是经常把关宏峰冰箱里屯的营养快线喝掉一大半儿，现在因为吃药反而对这些奶味儿重的饮料失去了胃口，他把自己的营养快线推到关宏峰面前：“您爱喝您就多喝点儿，我去拿瓶矿泉水。”

　　直到面上来，周巡已经完全忘了自己刚刚说了什么没营养的话，反正尽是些东拉西扯不着调的玩意儿。面是真的香，关宏峰的面里比周巡的面里多了几只红彤彤的虾子，而周巡碗里被盖得满满地牛肉粒。有得吃两人自然闭上了嘴，气氛却依然尴尬，什么时候起，他们从无话不说，到开口说一句都要思量了？周巡隔着两碗面条蒸腾弥漫的雾气想到。

　　关宏峰倒是吃得很快，几口就把大碗里的面连面汤都喝干了，毕竟想到家里弟弟还等着交接，吃快点自己也早点回去。至于周巡若有所思的目光他当然没有看漏，只是他此时早就失去了解释的资格。

　　上到车上周巡活跃气氛似的：“你找这地儿可真够讲究的，是又脏又破，还敢叫大唐宫。”

　　没说两句，关宏峰赶紧找个借口让周巡送他回家，周巡嘴上应着：那过了这个灯我就把你放下。心里想的是：你当我傻啊！

　　果然，红绿灯前周巡若无其事打了左转灯，他就没打算那么轻易放过关宏峰。周巡邀请他吃饭的时候，关宏峰就知道今天不会那么容易对付过去了，周巡如此强硬的粘着自己，越是想甩开他反而显得越可疑。他手头飞快的打字，只希望关宏宇手脚够麻利。

　　关宏宇收到短信的时候内心只剩周巡我操你，两口扒完剩下的泡面，能瞎塞的先塞了，能关的都关了，抓个外套边骂娘边跑出门外，剩下只能看两人造化了。

　　进了楼道，关宏峰就知道自己状态不好，心里还记挂着关宏宇有没有完成善后，磨磨蹭蹭的走到家门口，等到电梯门开，对于黑暗的惧怕更是达到了顶峰，周巡在他身边稍微减缓了这种内心深处涌上的恶寒。好不容易，他打开自家的大门，他因为双重的恐惧身体几预失控控制，他假装把钥匙掉在地上，蹲下身摸索，眼睛却抬起来借着鱼缸里发出的微弱光线环视房间检查是否有什么明显的疏漏。

　　不愧是多年的好搭档，周巡自然的率先走进屋内，轻车熟路摸到开关上：“摸着黑怎么着啊……老关你晚上状态是不太好啊，难怪你前两年从来不加班。”

　　开门只是第一关，关宏峰不知道周巡有没有注意到自己开门时抖成筛糠的手。进了门，周巡就跟得了多动症的儿童似的，东摸摸西摸摸，还非要喂老虎，以前他来家里过夜的时候怎么没见他这么热心的去喂鱼。

　　洗完茶壶，关宏峰见周巡站在床前若有所思，他斜眼看见一旁书桌上书本下面压着的便条，是之前关宏宇留的，上面的字迹很明显不会是自己端正的行书，而是幼稚的手书。

　　我操你的，关宏宇。

　　之前来没注意，关宏峰的床上用品还是之前那套没换过，不过自从自己开始隔三差五留宿以后，床头就经常摆着两个枕头而不是一个了，周巡的思绪本能的被扯进旧时光里，就连熟悉的味道也阴魂不散的缠上来。

　　“想什么呢……”关宏峰站在他背后，双手熟稔的环住他的腰，就像他们第一次上床的那样。

　　随后周巡就被关宏峰推倒在床上，他的脸埋在被褥里，整个人被对方因为情动而放出的信息素笼罩，温暖的气息熏得周巡眼眶湿润。关宏峰舔吻着他裸露在T恤外面的脖颈，在外面跑了一天，腺体浓厚的荷尔蒙残留和腥咸的汗味充斥口腔，不算好的味道竟让关宏峰留恋不已。他的手伸进薄薄的T恤里轻轻揉捏周巡敏感的腰侧，周巡已经忍不住开始喘气，敏感的部位被抚弄惹得他阴茎迅速勃起，被压在裤子里膈得难受。

　　周巡腰上用劲翻了个身，还顺手脱了自己的T恤，他闭着眼没看见关宏峰似笑非笑的表情，然后就被关宏峰亲吻着压回床上，他主动的帮着关宏峰解开自己的皮带，连着内裤一起脱下牛仔裤。他当然知道此时不应该跟自己的同事上床，但他周巡脱下那身皮终归也是个凡夫俗子，而关宏峰对这点，再清楚不过。

　　被脱光的周巡此时浑身冒汗，关宏峰倒看起来依然纹丝不乱。年长些的男人从他的胸口亲吻到腹股沟上的纹身，最后含住他个头不小的阴茎吞吐。周巡配合的张开大腿，抬起屁股，让关宏峰给他口交的时候还能扩张后面。手指在后穴里进进出出，关宏峰似乎在寻找着什么，指尖一直在内壁里探寻，直到触到那个隐秘的入口，周巡忍不住抽了口凉气：“老关，别闹，赶紧的……”

　　关宏峰忍不住笑了，他从善如流的把手指抽出来，换成自己早就硬的不行的阴茎，他拍了拍周巡的屁股道：“怎么这么快就忍不住了？”

　　“这不是还有案……子么，你他妈别突然插进来啊！”不等话说完关宏峰就直接挺进去了，惹得周巡一阵骂娘。

　　有弹性的括约肌紧紧的贴附在阴茎上，谄媚地收缩，关宏峰稍微抽插了两下等周巡的甬道适应。随后他咬着周巡的嘴让阴茎直奔主题，硕大的龟头抵在生殖腔口用力碾开脆弱的入口，周巡疼得眼泪都出来了，但是嘴被关宏峰堵住只能发出尖细地呜咽。关宏峰的阴茎在他的甬道里像个无耻的暴君，长驱直入，在疆域里来回驰骋，把土地挞伐成一片泥泞的沼泽。

　　周巡的生殖腔被入侵，关宏峰肏弄的速度不慢，让周巡已经濒临高潮，此时周巡的手机却不解风情的响了起来。关宏峰侧身从周巡的裤子口袋里把手机取出来扔给被他肏的眼神游离的人，示意他接电话。

　　我操，老关什么时候喜欢这种情趣了？周巡勉强接起电话，用哑的不行的嗓子“喂”了一声，幸好电话另一头的赵茜没听出来任何异状，她按部就班的跟周巡汇报他们锁定皮条客的位置了。周巡脑子还不至于全是浆糊，他在关宏峰的冲撞里努力保持声音平稳：“让小周他们盯紧了，我们……马上就到。”

　　周巡挂了电话，关宏峰依然没有要射的意思，甚至没有加速顶弄自己，他现在终于有点急了，要论打老关肯定打不过他，但是他没法在这种时候动手啊。周巡搂上关宏峰的脖子，咬着关宏峰的耳朵道：“老关，快点吧……唔……”

　　“不急，给年轻人点机会。”关宏峰说着用力顶了一下。

　　等第二个电话打进来的时候周巡已经射了，精液溅在自己肚子上和关宏峰的腹部，还有一些流到了床上，而关宏峰还没有射出来，早上射了一次让这次格外持久。

　　“……抓着了？”周巡疲倦的说：“好……那，队里见。”

　　等周巡说完刚准备挂电话，电话就被关宏峰接过去了，关宏峰一边肏着周巡的屁股，一边有条不紊的布置工作：“我是关宏峰，你现在让皮条客联系王辉，王辉有性瘾，犯起来和毒瘾差不多，他现在四天没叫过了，正是引蛇出洞的好时机。”

　　说完他果断挂了电话，把周巡的手机扔在地上不再理会，随后加快速度让在周巡的甬道里进出，他们以前从没这么做过，对于周巡或自己来说这都太过火了，但是自从从警队里退出来，关宏峰有时候也会难以控制自己做些出格的事情，比如说窝藏通缉犯在家里，在背德的快感里他把精液全数射进了周巡的生殖腔。

　　犯罪嫌疑人并没有给两人更多的恢复时间，周巡甚至来不及去厕所把屁股里的精液都清出来就得赶紧穿衣服走人，关宏峰倒是提起裤子就能出门了，连发胶都不用重新抹，他用毛巾擦了擦身上脸上出的汗就又一身清爽了，反倒是周巡觉得浑身不对劲。

　　几分钟后两个人就下楼上了车。小周的电话打进来汇报王辉的位置，随后他们朝着岳庄桥驶去。由于被屁股里湿漉漉的液体分心，周巡没有发现他们车后面一直紧紧缀着辆出租车。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小关周戏份上线，第二案总算结了！！！！！有部分魔改！！！

开车路上，周巡脚下油门踩得猛，心里却直犯嘀咕，忍不住琢磨方才老关听说周舒桐主动要求出任务的样子。回想起自己刚刚到队里的时候已经算是老油子了，关宏峰从没对他客气过，连后来被他推荐来队里给关宏峰当助手的伍玲玲也被使唤的团团转，怎么轮到周舒桐，关宏峰突然怜香惜玉起来？

 

　　至于自己刚刚在通讯频道里被顾局骂的狗血喷头，周巡早就忘得一干二净，被领导骂两句没啥，重要的是保障同志的安全。

 

　　关宏宇把他借口尿遁却在酒吧后门黑暗恐惧症发作的哥哥搬到储物间时，依然忍不住在内心骂娘，以前怎么就没觉得自己这个体重死沉死沉的呢？他哥一身绵绵肉没想到密度还挺大。关宏宇听他哥絮絮叨叨的交代了一通，先是自己前女友被监控了，然后要自己设法赶走小周。

 

　　啧啧，好不容易有个可爱点的小姑娘还要赶人家走，自己大哥是真清心寡欲没人性，关宏宇边套薄外套边想。他耳朵里还要记着自己大哥交代布控和侦查的细节安排，得，赶人家走，还要保障人家出任务的安全，此时关宏宇才想起有周巡这个能人自己也不用太紧张。

 

　　关宏宇抹了把头发道：“我明白了，你放……”

 

　　“……还有，我刚刚和周巡做了爱，内射还没来得及清理。”

 

　　“心……”你大爷吧？！

 

　　要不是关宏峰今天跟周巡急吼吼来了一炮，关宏宇还以为自家老哥已经不幸阳痿。毕竟寄居半年，他还总有想看小黄片撸管的时候，他大哥每天板着个脸对着卷宗和专业书好像就能高潮一样。出发前，他对他大哥放任一个新人omega女警独自出伪装打探任务的决定不能苟同，危险系数先不提，周舒桐真要有个好歹，即便自己得以沉冤昭雪，这清白也是染着无辜者鲜血的。

 

　　不过决定已经做下，关宏宇也无法阻止。他小跑回布控现场，周巡已经被其他警员围在中心布置工作，见到他此时严肃认真的模样，关宏宇心里不禁升起一些微妙的感触：这周巡刚刚才和我哥打完炮，现在屁股里还夹着东西就能迅速进入工作状态，也算是非常人了。

 

　　关宏宇板着脸，不敢和周巡对视，只好左顾右盼像找起不见人影的周舒桐。小姑娘换好衣服出来，大概是这辈子第一次穿这么短的裙子，全身上下透着青涩，关宏宇忍不住多交代两句，好让周舒桐好好建立起人物形象，不要露怯。

 

　　走出警戒线前，周舒桐还回头看了关宏宇一眼，关宏宇冲她点点头，像个鼓励学生上考场好好发挥的老师。他当然没有看漏周舒桐眼底的忐忑，也发现了周舒桐不熟练的踩着高跟鞋一脚深一脚浅，他不放心，他也同样无能为力，这是周舒桐自己选择的战场，从踏出警校的那一刻起，她就要为自己的工作扛起比旁人更多的责任和危险。

 

　　一分四十五秒，周舒桐的窃听器已经保持静默快两分钟，关宏宇读着秒，心中的石头越悬越高，周巡终于按捺不住，归根结底，他跟关宏峰不同是个护犊子到极点的人，即便周舒桐是他有心录到队里的棋子，那现在也是他队里的人。

 

　　“操你妈逼，孙子！”周巡当机立断，掏出枪对着对讲机吼：“所有人注意，行动！”

 

　　冲进地下室的时候，关宏宇和周巡一样第一时间注意到正穿着个大裤衩子手里还他妈拿着蜡烛的王辉，周巡先他一步把王辉按倒在地，脑袋抵着枪铐严实了。比众人先一步回头的关宏宇赶紧大声喝住众人：“都别回头！”

 

　　即便有个别晚进来的人还是看见光裸上身被吊在房间中央的周舒桐，但好歹尽量缩小了目击人数。关宏宇硬着头皮脱下自己的薄外套走上去把周舒桐的上身包住，这才让旁边跟来的beta女警察上前来把绳子松开。

 

　　周巡本能回头看见的时候，当下就要按捺不住扣在扳机上的手指，他深吸了口气，使劲给已经伏法的王辉来了一下，疼地王辉抖着一身肥肉嗷嗷直叫。

 

　　回了队里，关宏宇冷眼在一旁看周巡交待手底下的人闭好嘴巴，如此比较起来，自己大哥这点可比周巡差远了。关宏宇不关心周巡怎么审王辉，也避免自己露陷，他跟周巡打了声招呼去医务室外面等周舒桐醒来。而当他面对周舒桐忐忑的眼神，询问自己刚刚发生了什么的时候，他才后悔还不如跟着周巡呢。此时他除了编瞎话安慰小姑娘，一句重话都说不出，什么这是赶她走的好时机，全他妈放屁，如果真这么干，自己还是人么？！

 

　　他又替他大哥狠狠挨了老刘一巴掌，关宏宇心里也不好受，回去又不能揍自家哥哥，只能有苦说不出，安慰自己，自己看了人家女儿的裸体被打也是活该。

 

　　他带着周舒桐去审讯室，就见周巡气到极点，被小汪拼了老命驾着往后拖，随时一副要把王辉活活揍死的模样。关宏宇当然知道这是周巡为了吓唬王辉找得借口，但是他眼中的愤怒却是货真价实的，如果真有可能周巡说不定真会把王辉揍得半身不遂。虽然现在不行，但关宏宇可以保证这王辉在拘留所的日子肯定不好过。

 

　　这天的审讯对所有人来说都过于漫长，从王辉到幺鸡这块难啃的硬骨头，最后是来自首的耿叔。关宏宇只觉得心里憋了口气喘不上来，之前高远的案子他直面穷凶极恶的罪犯，生死命悬一线，他以为这就是做警察，惊险刺激，肾上腺激素急速分泌，和歹徒搏斗甚至让他感觉自己活得畅快。可现在呢，现在又算什么呢？他憋屈，他难受，他内心煎熬，原来案例上面的加害者，被害者从文字，照片，变成活生生的人站在他的面前，他看见他们的狡诈，他们的悔恨，以及夹杂在其间那些伟大的感情和卑微的欲望。

 

　　他突然有些理解他哥哥的冷血，也渐渐明白周巡对于欲望的忠诚，还有他们每天都要面对的，真正的人性，那些善，那些恶。头一次，他察觉到被深渊注视时的，如芒在背。

 

　　关宏宇准备离开警局的时候，真相大白，本该皆大欢喜，可是谁都没有露出如释重负的表情，原来正义得到伸张的时候也并不是那么愉快。他在楼下看到周巡正靠着他那辆牧马人抽烟，想起什么似的，忍不住走过去关心两句：“你要不赶紧回家洗个澡换套衣服，折腾一个晚上后面不好受吧……”

 

　　周巡开始还没意识到他在说什么，愣了一下才反应过来，尴尬地笑着拍了关宏宇的肩膀一下：“妈的，老关你什么时候这么会耍流氓了？”

 

　　关宏宇赶紧摇头说：“我不是，我这不是关心你一下么，毕竟晚上我们做……”

 

　　“行行行，你赶紧打住，你别以为我不知道你还调戏人家小周说她是老刘的小情儿哈。”周巡把烟屁股掐了，连忙打断了关宏宇后面要说的话，怎么刚刚在床上不见他说几句好话，现在倒跑来关心人来了。

 

　　“我这不是逗逗她么，免得她盯着我总紧张，完成不了你交代的任务啊。”关宏宇此时终于后悔自己干嘛嘴贱来招惹周巡。

 

　　一个晚上过去，也就面对“老关”，周巡还有点开玩笑的心情：“你这是，换口味了，喜欢刚毕业的小姑娘啊？”

 

　　关宏宇只好佯装冷漠道：“我先回家了。”

 

　　周巡憋着笑最后开车把关宏宇送到家楼底下，这回终于没再要求上去喝口茶了。关宏宇下车吃了满嘴尾气才溜溜达达上楼，此时津港城已经迎来新一天的太阳。

 

　　


End file.
